<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Window to the Heart by TheShortestManOnEarth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042647">Window to the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth'>TheShortestManOnEarth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimadora Week 2.0 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Comfort, F/F, First Kiss/First Date Prompt, Glimadora Week 2 2020, Hurt, Love, Season 5 Episode 9 Rewrite, Tumblr: Glimadora Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimadora Week 2.0 Day 7 Prompt First Kiss/First Date. Combination. </p>
<p>Rewrite of Season 5 Episode 9: An Ill Wind. Continuation of the same "What if" theme from "Even Heroes Have the Right to Bleed" and "Static" (though not 100% a sequel) where Adora doesn't have the power of the sword anymore. Glimadora-fied style.</p>
<p>Glimmer and Adora decide after an intense fight that waiting isn't worth the risk of losing a chance for love. No matter what happens, they will always have each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimadora Week 2.0 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Window to the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi All,</p>
<p>Welcome to Day 7's Prompt of Glimadora Week 2.0 2020! I decided to combine the First Kiss/Date prompt. It may have gotten a little bit sad at the end. But I couldn't figure out a good way to end it without the sad ending... sorry. This is partly inspired by Atheto's contribution to the First Date Prompt "Forget Me Not" (which you should absolutely go read). </p>
<p>The title is inspired by a line from the song "Graceland" by Paul Simon. The full line is quoted at the beginning because I think it's kinda fitting for this story. </p>
<p>Final prompt is on its way. Thank you all for your kudos, support, and comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Losing love is like a window in your heart. Everybody sees you’re blown apart.</em>
  </p>
  <p> Everybody sees the wind blow.</p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> - Paul Simon “Graceland”</p>
</div><p> Over the course of the last few years, Adora had faced some hard battles. Not all of them were ones that could easily be categorized into right and wrong. When the blonde warrior faced off against her former Horde cadet allies, there was no doubt in her mind that the Horde itself had poor intentions, but her former friends? There was never a chance to ask them how they felt. Every day that the warrior spent as part of Bright Moon’s Rebellion brought her further and further away from the structures and guidelines that she’d accepted to be simple facts of life. 

	</p><p>  Fighting, the warrior soon learned, wasn’t entirely about destroying an enemy, like the Horde had suggested in their indoctrination and rhetoric. Rather, it was about either protecting or eliminating the things that made life diverse. For the Rebellion, differences and variances were beautiful. The Horde on the other hand, only accepted differentiation, or divergence if it benefitted the objectives of the army. If you cared too much for something seemingly arbitrary, then your focus was not on fighting. Therefore, the Horde would never be a place for love. Love was wild, unpredictable, full of mistakes, and was rife with untethered opportunities to grow. Accepting love was accepting that everything was meant to change. It was a new and terrifying concept for the warrior. Though not one that she was opposed to. She simply never considered it until she left the Horde. Even then, who could she possibly be with? 

	</p><p>  “Adora…what if I never get her back?” Netossa’s question was simultaneously a grounding wake up from her reverie and a bit of mental whiplash to the desperation within the words. Netossa was always so full of confidence and one of the Rebellion’s most dependable fighters that had never failed to fight on Bright Moon’s behalf. The blonde wanted to tell the other woman that she had nothing to worry about. To tell Netossa that her wife would never truly be lost. Because that couldn’t happen. It <em>shouldn’t</em> happen to anyone. Forgoing any sense of logic, Adora assured the net wielding warrior that there was indeed nothing to worry about. Because the blonde warrior had lost her ability to believe that the worst could happen. If she thought about it, even for a single moment, the veil would drop, and she’d have to face the truth hiding within the shadows of her own mind. Wind whipped around them, slamming both Rebels into the walls. Without the power of her sword, Adora knew she was exposed in ways Netossa wasn’t physically. The other Princess could throw up nets and barriers. The blonde warrior only had her non-magic sword and training instincts. 

	</p><p>  Spinnerella sent another gust of wind through the square and ripped up some of the stones in the ground. The rubble from the blast stung at the blonde warrior as they grazed past her. She gritted her teeth and then leapt forward to strike, only to be buffeted back by the intense wind bursts of the pink haired Princess. She then lifted several pieces of sharp wood and then split them off, half shooting at her wife and half at Adora. The latter brought her barrier to bear and attempted to do the same for Adora but couldn’t muster enough power. One shard struck the blonde in the shoulder, splintering off into other parts of her neck. Another two the blonde managed to slice in into pieces and dodge. Then another wave broke her concentration, sending her staggering backwards to evade and then she found her legs couldn’t move. She’d hit the wall of the square. Spinnerella wound up again, this time with a gale full of larger stones and wood shards. Adora steeled herself and waited for the barrage. A few stones hit her, but the rest never came. She looked up to see that Glimmer had teleported in, blasted some of the stones, but took a few shards across her left flank. The Queen winced and then touched both Netossa and Adora to bring them out of danger.

	</p><p>  Exhaustion wasn’t a flattering look on the Rebels. But they wore it like it was their badge of glory. They upheld the false pretense that their attempt to liberate Erelandia was more of a success than it was. Glimmer had managed to get the villagers out, but the village itself was still under Prime’s control. It was a mixed victory and the Rebel camp’s general mood seemed to follow the same pattern. A tent was set up for treating the injured as quickly as possible and Bow insisted his two best friends be treated immediately. Glimmer insisted she was fine. Adora didn’t say much of anything. The archer couldn’t decide which was more concerning for the warrior: complete denial or silence. 

	</p><p>  Netossa had gone to strategize another attempt to rescue her wife. No one dared argue. It was hard to say how the next fight would go. Too many variables were uncertain. Bow remained in the infirmary tent for a while until he was called away to advise on their next plan. Glimmer made to follow but Adora caught her. 

	</p><p>  “Glimmer, wait.” The Queen paused, seeing the wavering in the blue eyes she hoped to never have to face. It was a familiar expression now though. One that had come from so many moments where Adora had to come to grips with her own vulnerability. While Glimmer was glad that Adora was finally taking her own life into consideration, the way in which the blonde had been forced to acknowledge it was nothing short of harsh. “I…” She bit her lip. There were so many things she wanted to ask. None of them were forming clear paths to words in her mind. 

	</p><p>  “Hey, I’m here.” The Queen said, sitting down next to the blonde. Adora’s gaze lifted to meet her friend. Their hands had found each other’s without a single word. It had been like that for a long time for them. Never had either of them had to ask or want for love or care from the other. Whether Glimmer would be there of her own will, was never the question. At least, not until earlier that day. Now Adora couldn’t get the vision of Glimmer haunting the blonde with glowing green eyes. The blonde lifted a hand to brush against the other girl’s cheek but quickly retreated. 

	</p><p>  “We’ll get her back.” Glimmer said firmly. Adora blinked, her mind wandering in every direction but where she was at that moment. Each thought brought her back to the fact that she didn’t want any regrets. They’d said as much while still in space, yet it was hard to fathom what that meant. War was full of regrets. No, war  <em>was</em> regret. It was endless amounts of regrets. Because no matter how clear the vision of each fight was, it never ended exactly how it was planned. Each day was as uncertain as the next. Once again Glimmer’s glowing lavender eyes shifted to green in Adora’s mind and she had to avert her gaze. “She’s not gone forever.”

	</p><p>  Netossa and Spinnerella were as close as any couple that Adora knew. They loved each other, they knew how to take care of each other, and still Prime could tear them apart with his chips. The only thing that kept them going was the fact that they were honest about their feelings. Netossa knew she loved Spinnerella and even with the chip, the wind master’s love still shone through. “What if…” The blonde’s voice cracked. She couldn’t ask it. But could she risk what happened if she never told Glimmer how deep the feelings ran for the Queen? If tomorrow Glimmer was chipped and Adora had no choice but to fight her best friend? If the nightmare visions of those lavender eyes the blonde loved so dearly turned a sickening green and never turned back, could she live with it? 

	</p><p>  The Queen’s eyes fell on the bruises, cuts, and evidence of exhaustion on the blonde. All of it amounted to the human behind the glowing sword, the tiara, and the hero everyone worshipped. But foolishly, perhaps, Glimmer worshipped the calloused hands, the moments of uncertainty, and the unwavering faith the blonde had that somehow the world was still good despite everything. She’d do anything to keep that candle burning, even brave the stinging wax as it dripped or the nights when the cold wind blew the flame out entirely. She’d still be there to light it again. No matter how many times Adora needed to rekindle her spirit, Glimmer would be there, fists of sparkles ready to fight for her friend. 

	</p><p>  The Queen’s hand brought the warrior’s attention to the Royal’s face. “Adora, look at me.” The blonde resisted then the gently press of warm fingers on the blonde’s cheek brought her back. Those fingers, those eyes, and that soft voice were all that Adora wanted in her life. “I’m scared too.” 

	</p><p>  That wasn’t what the warrior had expected. Though the trembling of Glimmer’s hands as they rested on Adora’s cheeks confirmed it. “You’re scared?” She repeated. The Queen had never been one to admit to fear. She was full of intense energy, bravery, and often heated passion, but fear? It didn’t seem possible. “But you’re… what do you have to be scared of?” Adora tripped over her thoughts as they spilled from her lips. 

	</p><p>  “It’s not so much a <em>what</em>...” Glimmer said with a shake of her head, causing her pinkish purple hair to sparkle in the low light of the lantern in the tent. “As a <em>who</em> I’m scared for.” The blonde furrowed her brow, not quite comprehending the subtext. The Queen cupped the warrior’s face and pressed their foreheads together as they had many times before. 

	</p><p>  “Who?” The blonde literally sounded like a confused owl and the Queen chuckled lightly at the obliviousness. There was something so pure and innocent about Adora’s inability to see what was so plain to Glimmer after all this time. They both had been dancing around their feelings and this time the Queen wasn’t letting go. Not when life could be ripped apart and blown into chaos at any second. It was strange that the pink haired girl had rushed into every situation without a single care in the world, but had hesitated every time she thought to tell Adora that the Queen was losing herself in the blonde’s eyes more and more every day. Glimmer couldn’t tell her best friend that the best part of waking up was knowing that Adora would be there, her lopsided smile on display, in Glimmer’s mind, just for the Queen. She was tired it though. Mincing words and pretending not to care wasn’t in her heart and she was over denying herself this one simple joy. Even if the blonde didn’t feel the same. 

	</p><p> “<em>You</em>, Dummy.” Glimmer breathed. The air washed over the warrior like cold water and she jawed silently for a minute before it all fell into place. “I’m scared for you. I’ve…loved you for a while. But I don’t think I realized how much until it felt like I could lose you. Forever.” 

	</p><p>  Adora’s brow creased and she brought her own hands up to cover Glimmer’s. “I keep having nightmares that you’ll be chipped. I’m scared of losing you. I know now isn’t the time, but I don’t know what I’d do if you were gone like Spinnerella and I never got to tell you…”

	</p><p>  “Tell me what?” Glimmer turned her head slightly to press a light kiss to the blonde’s wrist. The blonde shivered but a broad smile spread across her face. There was that light again. 

	</p><p>  “That you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met…and…I love you.” Adora said, barely able to keep her voice steady with the way that Glimmer’s eyes were capturing the blonde. It was dizzying and the blonde wanted more of it. “You really love me?”

	</p><p>  Glimmer rolled her eyes and then leaned in to lightly touch her lips to the blonde’s. The warrior’s eyes widened in surprise before she slipped her fingers into the Queen’s hair. This warmth, this connection, and the occasional revisiting of each other’s eyes was what they needed. It was a fearful fervor driven by the need to hold onto something they both could tangibly lose themselves in. If they slipped and fell, it was into each other’s arms. If they lost sight of each other, they could see the light of each other’s hearts in the dark. There was a terrible nature to loss. It devastated all and left none behind. But there was a beauty to share in the honesty it left raw and unfinished. If there was nothing to lose, then there was nothing to keep close to the chest, and to protect. The Queen protected her kingdom, her people, and for a long time, her heart. The warrior would take it and even in the face of loss, it would still beat. 

	</p><p>  They both had one another to lose, but far more importantly, they had a lifetime of memories to gain and build from. 

	</p><p>  “If-no, <em>when</em> this is all over, I want to take you on a proper date.” Glimmer said against the blonde’s lips. She could truly feel the way that Adora’s mouth curled into a smile at this distance. No matter how much time passed, she was certain that they could brave anything if their passion felt like it did now.

	</p><p> “When it’s over…” The warrior never thought that far ahead. But somehow in Glimmer’s words and hearing it in the Queen’s voice made it seem possible. “I’ll be there.”

</p><p>--------

	</p><p>  The sunrise over the ridge of the Whispering Woods had become more vibrant since the release of the magic. The wilted trees and foliage that created a creepy atmosphere were now only a figment of the past. After a while it felt like the forest had always been this green. Or at least the Queen liked to think so. 

	</p><p>  Glimmer never thought she’d be able to walk through the woods without fearing being trampled by a monster but here she was. Something had changed for her since the war ended. She’d been able to embrace each obstacle of ruling that came her way. Bow stood by her side for most of the beginning, but he kept telling his best friend that she needn’t have worried. Angella had been right that Glimmer was always ready to rule. 

	</p><p>  It was a long time in coming, but today she could go on a date with the girl of her dreams. There weren’t any battles left to fight. The warrior had made sure to give everyone a chance to go home. Glimmer loved the blonde for it. With all her heart. 

	</p><p>  “Hey, I’m glad you made it.” Adora said. The Queen grinned as she turned around to face the blonde. Behind her was the sword, making her blonde hair glow bright as a Summer’s day. 

	</p><p>  “I wouldn’t miss spending time with you.” The pink haired girl said softly. The warrior’s smile never faltered. 

	</p><p>  “You know I’m not going anywhere.” The warrior said, stepping over and pressing a kiss to the Queen’s forehead. But not the one watching the scene unfold.

	</p><p>  “I know.” Glimmer replied. She sighed. “You’ll be there. Every time.” The Queen closed her eyes when she opened them, the blonde and the other Glimmer were gone and all that was left was the corridor of the crystal temple. 

	</p><p>  “Glimmer, you in here?” The pink haired girl wiped her eyes and walked back towards the entrance to the temple. As the light from the outside hit her eyes she squinted, holding up her hand as a shield over her forehead. 

	</p><p>  “Yeah.” The Queen said, stepping out into the woods. Bow offered her a gentle smile. He knew how hard it was. He offered an arm and she took it. The two best friends walking a familiar path together. 

	</p><p>  “What did it show you this time?” 

	</p><p>  “A date where we first found the sword.” The Queen took a deep breath. Each time the magic gave her something else. She knew the only reason the temple showed her anything different was because Adora had become part of the magic itself and with it, her memories. “The one thing I don’t get is… why does it keep doing that? I mean she’s gone.” 

	</p><p> Bow looked around as they neared the edge of the forest. In the distance he could see Netossa and Spinnerella walking together, hand in hand. They waved. Glimmer half heartedly returned the gesture while Bow grinned in his usual manner as he greeted them. “She’s not though.” 

	</p><p>  The two stopped, Glimmer’s expression slipping from confusion to frustration. “Yes, she <em>is</em>, Bow.” The girl sighed. “I’ve been in there enough times to know that’s not really her.”

	</p><p>  “Glimmer, Adora told us that the temple only shows memories. Or something connected to them. Whatever it’s showing you…is real for you and for Adora.” Bow explained in the gentlest, yet heartbreakingly quiet tone she’d ever heard him use. Losing Adora had hurt them. Both had lost someone important and no amount of arguing could change that their collective memories were strong enough to outlast the pain. The Queen nodded and sighed. “And for what it’s worth? I think the magic is trying to give something back to you for what you two lost.”

	</p><p>  There was a small breath and then a hiccup as the Queen buried her face in her friend’s shoulder. After collecting herself, they continued walking out of the Whispering Woods. In the corner of her eye she caught a glow from the trees. The air was then swirling with bursts of sparkles and glittering energy that curled around the Queen and as far as she could tell, wrapped her in a hug. As the energy ebbed, she could feel something familiar about the gesture. It was love. 
	</p><p>  “Thank you.” The pink haired girl whispered. Adora had kept her promise. She would always be there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>